User blog:Wachowman/EGRB FINALE MENENDEZ VS HANDSOME JACK
HELLO EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO THE EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES FINALE, THIS IS THE LAST EGRB THAT I WILL MAKE, BESIDES A FEW REMATCHES, BUT ILL JUST PUT THAT INTO SEASON 1 CAUS EAFTER THIS, IT'S THE YOUTUBER BATTLES, SO PLEASE, ENJOY THE FINALE! BATTLE Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-qA-SZFT-c (handsome jack is traveling through pandora after being killed by Zer0, he respawned and decided to live a peaceful life) EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES FINALE! (he goes to say hello to his psycho neighbors when they go outside to greet him they are shot from an unknown person) HANDSOME JACK! (he looks surprised and takes out his gun expecting to see Vault Hunters, but sees someone else) VS! (after observing the man, he knows the evil the figure and what he has done in the past, the man aims his gun at Jack) MENENDEZ! (he shoots but misses, they get into a gun fight but run out of bullets, they then get close to each other and know exactly whats on each others mind) BEGIN! MENENDEZ lets go you big pussy, ill show you how to be a real villain, You had so much power, money, guns, technology and even minions. And you still couldn't pull off a win for the bad guy, You just let them shoot you in the head without putting up a fight. You need to lay off the comedy, and put more of your efforts into being evil, Even the guns that you used to try to kill the vault hunters weren't lethal. I've never seen a bigger fail of a team until I saw the Hyperions You had so much strength, but you died and wasted billions! Jack You're so weak you couldn't even face the main character one on one, You let a giant dog named The Warrior go and do all the fun. While they were fighting him, you could've ran away, Would've been the smart move, you could've lived,but "no" you stayed! You're not even handsome at all, you have to wear a mask, You never tried to be a real villain, you were just a SmartAss Borderlands would've done better without your character at all, In this rap just like you and your plans before, you will fall. JACK I didn't pull off a win for the bad guy? Neither did you! You just let your army get killed, with no back-up so they could lose. I have comedy in my evilness, but that's my factor, While your game won nothing, I won best voice actor. At least when BorderLands makes a new game, it's not the same as the last, No one likes you, you can kiss ButtStallions ass. For All I care, you can give a hug to a suicide psycho, Either way, you're gunna die if you stay here, thats something we both know. You won't respawn like the rest of us, you'll just rest in no piece, It's time for you to go to the Rust Common East. When there, you will be greeted nicely with a few bullets "To The Chest" Then you'll just be left there, for the Skags to do the rest. Bring your little army to The BadLands and see them get ripped to shreds, There'd be no way any of you are leaving here with your heads. Your fighting strategy is nothing compared to yours truly, Borderlands will have a sequel, while there'll never be a COD Black ops 3. MENENDEZ Do you realized how much money Call Of Duty made? If they didn't make a sequel, IT WOULD BE A MISTAKE! At least when we make another game, it doesn't take 4 years to do so, I did 10 times better than you did, that's something we both know. Listen Jack, Cause you made me Snap! It's now time for my army to attack! I'm on your track, it seems you Slack, and soon I'll see your skull crack! Even if you run away from the Rap, I'll always be back, there's no where you can hide on this Map, I'll make sure your heads hacked, P.S your raps are crap, SO NOW SHUT YOUR CLAPTRAP! JACK Woah there Osama, I hope you don't think your raps are a Bomb, And I know I'm not getting beaten by a Russian that thinks he's from Islam. I'm going to Burn you worse than the Fire that burned your Sister, My raps are so sick, they'll give you a real Fever. You want to think you're Badass, But you wouldn't even beat a normal Skag, Trust me, treat me the wrong way in Pandora, you'll leave in a "Body Bag" You always are too ahead of yourself, you need to make your plans more simple, While I might've died, I can respawn, while you're In Jail watching Jimmy Kimmel. WHO WON YOU DECIDE EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLE FINALE Who Won? MENENDEZ HANDSOMEJACK Category:Blog posts